Question: Subtract. $95.3 - 7.53 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}95.3 - 7.53\\\\ &=95.30 - 7.53\\\\ &=9{,}530\text{ hundredths} - 753\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=8{,}777\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=87.77 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${9}$ ${5}$ $.$ ${3}$ $0$ $7$ $.$ ${5}$ $3$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{8}{\cancel{9}}$ $\overset{14}{\cancel{5}}$ $.$ $\overset{12}{\cancel{3}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $7$ $.$ ${5}$ $3$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $7$ $.$ $7$ $7$ $95.3 - 7.53=87.77$